Shameless
by Fiona Goode
Summary: Katherine Pierce is a friend of Fiona, but lost touch with the Gallaghers. Coming back, to help with old demons. And she's loaded. (Season 4)
1. Fiona

Katherine was about to knock on the door- when she realized. "Nobody opens the door, anyway." she murmured, just walking in. Met with several pairs of eyes, observing/staring at her with vague interest, she smiled shutting the door.

"What? No love, for moi?" she asked, folding her arms, pouting slightly as she sat on the arm of the couch. She noticed _hints _of realization, still nobody came over to her. Katherine sighed, standing up and walking over.

"Alright, let's try this again. Katherine Pierce."

Fiona looked at her "Katherine!?" she asked

"You know anybody else that could rock this outfit? _And _not get robbed in this neighborhood? The-sides, I could outrun anyone in this place. Even in my stiletto's." she smiled

Fiona hugged her

"You look like shit, Fiona." she hugged her back

"Look how I feel." Fiona murmured

"Sweetie. Nothing a visit from Katherine can't cure."

"Well. Not to put a damper on the whole _female bonding_ thing. But." Lip interrupted

"Who the fuck are you?" Ian finished, the other siblings nodding

"Blue eyes!" Katherine walked over to Lip "Don't remember me? Well. You were always trying to touch my boobs. Little perv." she smiled ruffling his hair "Ian. You used to help me do my make-up. So adorable. Debbie! Carl!" she smiled

Noticing she was 'tripping' on the last name "Liam." Lip said

"Liam! Nice to meet you, sweetheart. But anyhow. Fiona. We're going dancing. And getting so drunk we're going to wake up a few counties over. Like last time, remember?" she smirked, folding her arms leaning against the wall.

Ian finally remembered her, when she said 'make-up' sighing. Could he be _anymore _obvious? Carl, Debbie and Lip finally got in on the nostalgia with her. Lip had Liam ready, diaper bag in hand "Wait. Why are you taking the baby? Aren't you going to school?" Katherine asked

"Yeah, but he's not allowed home with Fiona, anymore." Lip said, an edge to his words.

"Why?"

"Left her cocaine out. Liam ate it, almost died. Because of her shitty boyfriend."

Fiona bowed her head, clearly still feeling shitty. "Guys, mind giving us a minute?" Katherine asked, Debbie, Ian and Carl nodded, Ian taking Liam with them. "I understand _why _you're guilt tripping her- I really do. But there comes a point, when you're just being an asshole."

Lip scoffed "Really? Like.. how she _nearly _killed our baby brother? Oh, so I'm just.. overreacting, huh? It's alright Fiona, you almost killed Liam. But now, since your friend that's been M.I.A. For a few years is back, everything's good."

Katherine slapped him "You _know _I invented sarcasm." she rolled her eyes "My _point _was for you to stop being such an asshole to Fiona. Clearly, she's sorry. I mean look at her, nearly in tears. Stop trying to guilt trip and or make her feel bad."

Lip rolled his eyes "Yeah, well maybe if she tried to kill off your baby brother, son whatever it's a toddler. It eats cocaine. Gets mental retardation, or dies because of what _she _did.. will you forgive her?" he asked

"Nobody resorts to drugs, without reason. Lip." Katherine pointed out, "Come on, Fiona. Get ready. We're going out. I expect you to be ready. Don't pull a Monica and lay in bed all day, being depressed. I'm not going to let you kick yourself over this."

Lip opened his mouth to speak "Yes, _try _and fight me over this. I _dare _you." she frowned, crossing her arms then glaring at him. Lip put his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever. I don't have time to argue. I have class to go to. Liam's coming with me. And since _you're _not family you get no say. Katherine." Lip mocked, brushing passed her his arm smacking into her shoulder

Katherine flipped her hair "Come on, Fiona." she heard the door slam, as Lip left. Debbie, Carl and Ian all following his lead, minus the door slamming. Katherine picked out Fiona's clothes, making her hop in the shower.

"Alright. Get ready. I don't want to come in here, and find that you're _not _ready. So. Do it, before I have to kick your ass, and ruin my brand new heels." she placed the clothes on the toilet, handing her a towel, and walking downstairs.

Fiona eventually came downstairs, not before Katherine cleaned everything out of sheer boredom. "You look hot. Let's go. Come on. Men to meet.. drinks, mingle."

"I can't do this." Fiona flopped on the couch, "I just... can't." her head was in her hands "I mean.. he's right after what I did to Liam.. how I _let _it happen to Liam.. I just... _can't_."

"You can't carry that." Katherine said "Guilt.. it eats away at you. Losing yourself, isn't something you want to do. Believe me, I lost myself for quite a bit back there. When you fall in that dark pit, it's only a matter of grabbing that hand, pulling yourself out."

"It's not that easy." Fiona disagreed, shaking her head. Sobbing slightly.

Katherine rubbed her back, smiling "No. No it isn't. But nothing's black and white. You gotta find a comfortable medium, a grey and from there keep moving on. Right now, it's just.. too new that's why he's chewing you out so much."

Fiona nodded, sighing somewhat understanding still not looking.

"I gotta apologize to him. Just pissing me off, for a moment there I thought you'd break down. All this stress... kids... house, having to do all this for so many years. Hell, you _are _their parent. I left, only you and V were here. Struggling."

"You had to go." Fiona sighed once more

"I didn't. I mean, I guess I kinda did. Sucked ass, I loved my life here. But fine, if you don't want to go out right now, we'll order in. Ice-cream. Chips. Snacks. Wine. The works."

"It's 9 am. You can't order this early, _and _we're near broke. No money to buy all that stuff." Fiona frowned

"Well. Thank god I'm loaded, and only have 250 million in my bank account, huh?" she asked

"I love how you say 'only'"

"I _offered _to give you some, but _no_ it's demeaning, you can't... blah blah, loans etc etc. Girl, you need to learn how to take some help." Fiona shrugged

"I just learned, a long time ago not to get my hopes up. People let you down, that's life."

"No _life _let _you _down. But I'm here, to help you back up." she dialed it in, ordering chinese, pizza, getting wine delivered, and snacks. Being rich was nice. She poured a glass each, for her and Fiona. "Woah. Calm down, it isn't water Fiona."

Fiona was gulping it down. Katherine slowed her down, putting her hand on the glass "Don't be a Frank. He's just a smelly pile of booze, the Gallagher children don't need to follow in his footsteps. Because, if you fall down this road.. you all will."

"No they won't. They're too smart for this."

"You're the strongest. The glue that holds this family together. The lightning rod who stopped Frank and Monica's bullshit everytime they wanted to pull a fast one. Fiona. If you go in the deep end, and a decades long bender, so will they."

"Shit. You gonna go all Dawson on me everytime I have a drink?"

"You know it. It's the way it works. Drowning your problems in drugs or alcohol. Katherine's here to cockblock your addiction habits. And before you get all 'hypocrisy' on me, yes I do have a drink here and there. But. I don't gulp down bottles."

She ate some of her chinese food, and pizza.

"I _didn't _gulp down bottles either. Geez. Just one glass, what are you my mother?" she asked, with her smart-ass tone. A small smile.

"No. If I was, I'd probably be doing X trying to belittle all of you guys. Rather than helping you through your problems, like a mature responsible.. oh who am I kidding. But either way. I'm not her. Come on. Drink. Bitch. Dish. Gossip. I live for this, 7 years to catch up on."

Fiona sighed, filling her in on every detail. Katherine listened intently.

"Well. Shit. That's quite the mouthful, Fefe."

"You're telling me. I believe there was mention, of drinks and men?" she asked

Katherine grinned "Well. If you're over the whole pity party bullshit then hell yeah. Let's go." she brought her to the club. She spotted two guys, luring them over one for her and one for Fiona, getting them drinks.

When they finally got back, it was 2 am. "Shit, next time we take Veronica with us. But right now, I think you need to lay down, hun. You're going to be feeling this in the morning, and I doubt I can make you drink enough water."

Katherine helped her upstairs, laying Fiona down. She went back downstairs, sighing. "Who's a girl gotta screw to get a cigarette around here?" she asked plopping on the couch.

"That'd be me." Lip chuckled slightly.

"Haha, ass." she took the smoke he offered "Sorry. About earlier. But, Fiona.. she doesn't need or deserve the shit you give her. I know she fucked up, big time. She told me, I caught up on all the crap I lost out on in my absence."

"Yeah? Well still. I can't just _forget _Liam nearly died over this."

"And you shouldn't. I'm just saying, _try _harder not to be an asshole. Look. I'll talk to you, more in depth, when it's _our _turn Lip." she ashed the cigarette

"Turn? What, I have to take a number?" he asked with vague humor

"Damn straight, Katherine is now serving #2. Ian. Then you. Carl. Debbie. I can't really do anything for Liam, he's too young."

"Sounds like you have plans. Well. Good luck with that. I gotta go to bed. School in the morning."

"When you go, leave Liam. I'll be here. Last time I checked, I wasn't unfit or having a criminal record under my belt. So it's fine."

"Just don't let _anything _happen to my baby brother."

"I believe that was implied, Lip. Get some sleep." she put out her cigarette, standing up and following him upstairs, going into Fiona's room. Bunking with her.


	2. Ian

"You look... _exceptionally _happy." Katherine mused, "You and Mickey are practically fused at the hip now. But. There's one_ problem _we have to deal with."

"Really? What's that?" Ian asked

"Russian whore. Baby. We're getting rid of them. Hell, she threatened you with a hammer, and caught a glimpse at your junk. Then smirked and walked away."

"You want to.. kill her and the baby?"

"What? God no. Ian. That's too messy. I was thinking I give her an easy million the cheap hooker leaves, marriage annulled, baby gone. Then the two of you have the happy ending I'm rooting for."

Ian frowned "Alright, what's in it for you?" he asked, "Nobody does _anything _without an ulterior motive."

"You got me. Katherine Pierce, isn't one to go out without style. I'm dying. Doctors say I have 16 months."

"Still have _no _clue what that has to do with me, Mickey and my family."

"Before I die, I want to have a child."

"Congratulations. You want me to help you... hook up with the soon to be father?" Ian asked

"No." Katherine sighed "Well. Yes. Kind of. I want _you _to be the father. I mean, come on. We're both hot, the kid will be unstoppable. Not to mention, rich. Beyond it's wildest dreams."

"Woah. That's. Why?" Ian looked utterly surprised

"Look. I don't want to go out of this world, looking like some desiccated corpse. Style, is my thing. Always been. Besides, ultra cute baby before I kick my bucket? What's better?" she smiled

"How do I _know _you're dying and don't just want my kid?" Ian asked

"Cancer." Katherine said, showing her arm, riddled with scars from IV's "Granted I'd have longer if I actually continued my chemo. I don't want to lose hair, toenails blah blah. Come on, I help you hook up with Mickey. Together forever. It'll work out in the end. Trust me."

"How do I know that? I won't just end up with a kid to raise?" Ian asked

"Well. I mean I'll be dead, so yeah. But. It's planned, nothing I've ever done hasn't been planned, Ian. Except for Cancer, and the whole dying thing. That wasn't a part of my plan, but I'm working on a new one. Since I can't live much longer, a kid could live for me. For the both of us."

"So what do I do? Spring on Mickey I'm having a kid?" Ian asked, still frantic

"Did he, or did he not spring it on you?" Katherine countered

"No. His sister broke the news to me, the dick didn't even bother to tell me." he frowned

"Perfect. Revenge. Baby. Money. Rid of Russian whore. And. I help you evade the army. If that's not a win win situation. I don't know what is." she folded her arms, looking at him "So. We girls got a deal?" she asked

"Oh. So I'm one of the girls now?" Ian raised a brow

"Always been." Katherine smiled

"Fine. I do this, then you hold up your end?" he asked

"Yeah. Plus, are you still going to be a male dancer?" Katherine asked

Ian nodded

"Show me what you got." she smirked, sitting on the bed

"20 bucks to buy me." Ian mocked

"Oh? Damn, I thought it would be 20 grand. You're cheap. I like it." she shot back

Ian chuckled

"Alright. Here." she pulled a wad of cash out from her wallet stuffing it down his underwear "Go for it." After a while, she stopped him. "Needs work. Let me show _you _how to be proper in a strip tease. Well. You're not stripping. But still."

She put him on the bed, putting 'A little death' on moving with the lyrics of the song, a few 'teasing' kisses, biting lips. "Do this for Mickey, and he'll flip out. Trust me. And maybe if you want a big tip from the club, do it for a guy or two. Less eyeliner, you cheap skank." Katherine teased

"Skank? You did half the highschool your freshman year!" Ian countered

"Damn. You got me. But I'm proud of it, still no STD's to report. And. You're getting good at grilling people. I must have rubbed off on you, somewhere along the way." she had a bit of a coughing fit, small amount of blood came out.

"You okay?" he asked, patting her on the back.

"I'm fine. Been through worse. The whole kid thing, don't worry about cheating on Mickey or anything. The 'old fashioned' way of doing it, won't cut it in this case. Just go into the bathroom, rub one out then I'll do the rest, well. You put it in the container or whatever."

"Wow. I feel so _cheap_." Ian grinned

"Shit, really? Fine here." she handed him more money "There. Good enough?" she asked

"I was kidding. But thanks. I think Fiona will appreciate it."

"What? You giving her money that touched your penis?" she asked humored by the picture of it.

"Hasn't been the first time."

"Gross." Katherine laughed

"Bathroom?" Ian asked

"Whenever you want." she shrugged, though sooner would be definitely better than later.

"Alright. Get it done now. Then you do your thing." Ian nodded, walking out

Katherine waited in boredom, after a few minutes he came back, handing her a little container. "Still warm." she remarked

"Yeah well." Ian shrugged

"A lot in there. Good for you. Anyhow, I've got a few things to set up. Russian either gets paid off, or I deport her. Then. I'll see me about the army." she stood up, hugged him then walked out.

Mickey walking in passed her

"Mick, come for the dick?" she asked with a smirk

"Fuck off." he frowned, brushing passed her

"In other words, no rhyme for my name? Disappointing."

She heard Ian laugh, before she left. To the Milkovich home. She didn't knock, just let herself in.

"Alright. Here's my offer. You leave, I give you a million for you and the bastard. Back to 'Mother Russia'" she spoke fluent Russian

"Sold."

Katherine expected at least a _little _resistance from her, but it did make things a lot easier, rather than simply just paying a guy, then not caring where she was sent off to. Next, was the army she walked in the room.

"Gentleman." she nodded

Each man sat down "This is regarding Philip Gallagher. And Ian Gallagher. He enrolled under his brothers identity, etc etc. So. How much is it going to _cost _me to make it go away?" she asked, looking from one man to the other.

One man spoke up "200."

"Fine. Done." she wrote the check, in minutes.

"Right now?" Mickey asked

"_Anytime _I wanted, right?" Ian countered

"Yeah." Mickey nodded, sighing slightly as he bent down, and began unzipping Ian's pants.

"Well. We could do something.. a little more _fun _we'd both enjoy." he offered

"Like what?" Mickey asked

"I think you already know." Ian grinned

Mickey dropped his pants, turning around, and waiting- for that sensation to come back. Happy when it _did _in fact come back. Each thrust, he felt.. whole again. It didn't last as long as he'd hoped, but he wouldn't let Ian know that.

"I love you." Ian murmured

Mickey was going to hit him, but stopped. He'd told that guy they were 'together' and.. "I heart you." he pussied out.

"What is that? I LOVE YOU for pussies?" Ian asked

Mickey laughed, punching his arm "Shut up."

"You heart me? Depressing. I asshole you." he laughed

"Shut up!" Mickey got caught up in the laughter "Fine. I love you, okay?"

"Okay." Ian smiled softly, hugging Mickey

"Yeah yeah. Now that we've gotten that out of the way. Good to go again?" he asked

Ian nodded "Yeah."

Katherine did it herself, the sperm in her body. "Well. If this was all for nothing.. then. Who cares? You're going to be gone, soon. Anyhow." she shrugged, looking at herself in the mirror. "Please. You're Katherine Pierce. Go out in style." she added, rolling her eyes.


End file.
